¿Tienes hijos?
by Amatis-serei
Summary: Una cosa es ser tonto y otra hacerse el tonto, Smoker nunca considero que el ahora Rey de los piratas entrara en la segunda categoría, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo pensó en ese mocoso como alguien inocente. Luffyxvarias, Luffyxvarios, hijos de diferentes madres.


Título: ¿Tienes hijos?

Autor: Amatis-Serei

Serie: One Piece

Pareja: Luffy x varios

Rating: T (+15)

Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad y solo los utilizo para nuestra diversión sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Una cosa es ser tonto y otra hacerse el tonto, Smoker nunca considero que el ahora Rey de los piratas entrara en la segunda categoría, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo pensó en ese mocoso como alguien inocente. Luffyxvarias, Luffyxvarios, hijos de diferentes madres.

¿Tienes Hijos?

Smoker se encontraba en la proa de su barco mientras veía como se acercaban cada vez más al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el intercambio de información, cuando le llegara el mensaje se preguntó durante mucho tiempo si era una buena idea asistir, pero conocía a Mugiwara de hacía años, sabía que sería la última persona en tenderle una trampa; ese mocoso había sorprendido a todos, había revuelto al mundo de nuevo, no hacía mucho que se había convertido en lo que siempre proclamo que alcanzaría a ser, el Rey de los Piratas Mugiwara no Luffy llevaba solo 2 años con ese título, por eso esa reunión le había intrigado.

\- Almirante Shirotaka (halcón blanco)! Todo listo para desembarcar señor! – llego uno de los tenientes a darle el reporte de sus funciones.

\- Avísenme cuando estemos en puerto, hare una llamada! – encargo Smoker.

\- Si señor! – respondió el marine mientras hacia un saludo.

Smoker se dirigió a su oficina camarote, llamaría a su esposa la Vicealmirante Tashigi, ambos habían planeado todo solo por si acaso, él se reportaría al llegar al territorio del Rey de los piratas, la isla que había conocido como Punk Hazard, le habían indicado que fuera solo con su buque de transporte normal, pero él aun desconfiado había sido escoltado por tres buques de guerra a mando de Tashigi que se quedaron al límite del camino hacia la isla, ella era la única que sabía de esa reunión, incluso el buque que lo transportaba ahora solo conocía su destino, aunque sabía que no le causaría inconvenientes el gran desvió que habían dado después de cumplir su misión original, después de todo el Almirante de Flota Fujitora no cuestionaba sus destinos entre misiones.

Después de que llegaran a puerto el almirante desembarco notando al instante otro barco de la marina y un muy familiar cabello rosa bajando de ese navío.

\- Vicealmirante Coby, veo que también fue llamado a esta reunión! – saludo escueto el almirante.

\- Almirante Shirotaka es un placer verlo señor!, por favor llámeme solo Coby – hablo formal el Vicealmirante.

\- lo mismo digo chico! Solo dime Smoker, detesto mi título de Almirante – respondió incomodo el peliblanco.

\- Hai! Smoker-san – dijo Coby

\- ¿Sabes de que se trata todo esto? – pregunto curioso Smoker.

\- Me temo que no, recibí el mensaje de Luffy-san hace poco… pero puedo asegurarle que no se trata de una trampa, no es ese tipo de persona – se apresuró a corregir el menor.

\- Lo sé, también lo conozco – reconoció el Almirante.

No esperaron mucho antes de que un peliverde conocido saliera de un túnel muy familiar para Smoker, recordaba que lo habían utilizado para escapar la última vez que estuviera en ese lugar, el hombre que saliera era un conocido Capitán de la Flota Mugiwara, nombrado Bartolomeo el Caníbal, detrás de él iban lo que suponían eran algunos de sus subordinados.

\- Como se esperara de los Marines, siempre puntuales dabe! – saludo amigable el peliverde – Bienvenidos al territorio del Rey de los Piratas!, Su majestad, el gran Rey Luffy-sempai los espera dentro, por favor síganme dabe!-

Comenzó a caminar el excéntrico capitán antes de girarse presuroso – Se me olvidaba, solo ustedes dos pueden entrar en la fortaleza del Rey pirata! Sus hombres deben quedarse aquí, serán atendidos por mis compañeros dabe!– dijo mientras señalaba a los hombres detrás de él que parecían descargar provisiones y demás de su anterior transporte – No habrá algún problema, verdad?

\- Ninguno – contestaron ambos confiados.

\- Excelente!... cierto, el Capitán Helmeppo también puede venir dabe! – recordó Bartolomeo

\- ¿Yo? – contesto el Capitán que hasta el momento se había mantenido a raya de la situación en la cubierta de su barco – De acuerdo! No puedo creer que Luffy-san aun me recuerde! – se quejó lloroso el rubio.

\- Te dije que Luffy-san fingía olvidar tu nombre a propósito – se reía Coby restándole importancia.

…

…

.

…

…

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel Smoker estaba sorprendido por lo cambiado que estaba el lugar, podía admitir que había sido rediseñado por alguien con muy buen gusto, parecía una sala de recepción con un estilo sobrio, pero nada ostentoso, había varios piratas alrededor y todos parecían estar en completa calma a pesar de ver a tres reconocidos hombres de alto rango en la marina, uno ellos que reconoció de su primera visita a ese lugar, si no recordaba mal era el pirata Chahige, se acercó en cuanto lo vio.

\- Almirante Smoker! Señor, es bueno volver a verlo aun en una pieza! – le dijo con total confianza.

\- lo mismo digo – respondió el almirante al efusivo saludo.

\- Chahige! No nos interrumpas dabe! Luffy sempai nos está esperando! – se quejó el peliverde

\- Lo lamento! No debemos hacer esperar al Rey de los Piratas, por favor sigan su camino – se despidió el pirata pelirrojo.

Bartolomeo se encargó de guiarlos por varios pasillos antes de que llegaran a una sala de la cual salían muchos gritos, de alguna manera intuyeron que los Mugiwara se encontraban ahí dentro y no se decepcionaron, en cuanto la puerta se abrió pudieron notar el caos reinante como a cualquier lugar al que esos piratas se dirigían, tenían toda una fiesta ahí dentro, pero como su guía les dijera los esperaban pues en cuanto Luffy los noto corrió hasta la puerta para saludarlos.

\- Coby!- llego gritando el moreno.

\- Luffy-san, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo – respondió al saludo el pelirosa

\- A mí también! Hey humitos! – saludo Luffy burlonamente a Smoker.

\- Mugiwara! – respondió molesto el susodicho.

\- Y… - Luffy se le quedo viendo al rubio como reconociéndolo – Helman! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Es Helmeppo! Mi nombre es Helmeppo, por qué siempre lo dices mal, si hace rato le dijiste al otro tipo mi nombre! – grito enfadado el rubio.

\- shishishi perdón, perdón! – le quito importancia Luffy.

\- Cálmate Helmeppo-san! – le dijo Coby resignado a la eterna broma del pirata.

\- Luffy-sempai! Traje a los invitados, tal como lo indico dabe! – gritaba Bartolomeo casi bailando alrededor de Luffy.

\- Hai! Bien hecho cabeza de gallo! – dijo Luffy

\- Gracias! Luffy sempai! – siguió gritando alegre Bartolomeo

Smoker vio cómo se acercaba a ellos Zoro y los otros Mugiwara, todos los saludaron de manera amistosa, pero en cuento vio su oportunidad se alejó del escándalo hacia un rincón, noto entonces a los otros participantes de esa pequeña fiesta, la mayoría eran capitanes aliados de Mugiwara y solo noto a uno apartado de los otros, el llamado Cirujano de la Muerte, no pudo evitar acercarse a hablar con él.

\- Me sorprende ver que sigas vivo! – comento casual el Almirante.

\- Aun respiro, es cierto! – respondió sombrío el Capitán de los piratas Heart mientras seguía bebiendo vino de su copa.

\- No han habido noticias de ti en un tiempo, Cirujano! – siguió curioso Smoker sin preguntar.

\- Me he retirado del mundo de la piratería – respondió Law

\- Una vez un pirata, siempre un pirata! – comento nada convencido el marine.

\- Eso es cierto! – dijo Law con una sonrisa macabra.

\- ¿También estas aquí por la reunión con Mugiwara? – por fin pregunto Smoker.

\- Tengo mis propios asuntos en este lugar – respondió cortante el pirata.

\- Y he de suponer que no quieres compartirlos – dijo Smoker, pero noto a Law dar una mirada a Luffy antes de responderle.

\- No me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero lo sabrás muy pronto – termino la conversación el Cirujano antes de irse en busca de otra copa de vino.

…

…

.

…

…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Luffy llegara a llamarlo de nuevo, llevaba solo a Coby y su cocinero con él, parecía que el Capitán rubio se había quedado enfrentando al nuevo mejor espadachín del mundo con su técnica de cuchillas Kukuri, parecían divertirse. Fueron guiados por el cocinero hacia una sala posterior, otro lugar bastante elegante, con sillones amplios y luz tenue, perfecta para una reunión, pasaron y se sentaron cómodamente mientras el cocinero les servía bebidas y unos aperitivos desde la barra del mini bar.

\- Gracias Sanji! – dijo luffy en cuanto el cocinero hubiera terminado de servirles y dejara la botella al lado, una manera sutil de despedirlo.

\- Hai,hai sencho! – respondió aburrido Sanji mientras se retiraba de la habitación y cerraba dejando solo a los tres hombres dentro.

Smoker veía inquisitivo todos estos pequeños actos intentando averiguar el porqué del repentino llamado, pero la seriedad del joven Capitán frente a él le hacía ver que no era un juego y no podía evitar mostrarse tan interesado.

\- Seguro que se preguntan por qué los llame, cierto?- comento con una sonrisa melancólica Luffy – todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido para mí, pero… confió en ustedes saben, a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios sé que puedo confiar en ustedes!-

\- Luffy-san – dijo Coby no entendiendo la finalidad de esas palabras - ¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora?-

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto Mugiwara? – interrogo también Smoker con tranquilidad.

\- Estoy muriendo! – soltó Luffy serio viendo a los ojos a los hombres frente a él para que supieran que no estaba bromeando – no me queda mucho tiempo de vida!-

Ambos marines se quedaron petrificados ante la declaración, no se esperaban esas palabras, pero la seriedad y la simpleza con la que fueron dichas les helaban la sangre.

\- P… pero… Luffy-san, como es que..? – comenzó tembloroso Coby

\- Lo supe desde hace un tiempo! – Explico Luffy más relajado – Chopper y Torao han intentado muchas cosas pero sé que ya me ha llegado la hora shishishi!

\- Cómo puedes reír en una situación así! – le grito Coby frustrado.

\- No estoy triste, sabes? – Siguió hablando el pelinegro un poco más serio – Soy la persona más libre del mundo y no tengo ningún arrepentimiento – terminó con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su copa.

Smoker volvía a sorprenderse de ese niño que aceptaba su muerte con una sonrisa, sentía admiración y curiosidad por él, pero no sabía que decir ni que preguntar, desde que lo conociera en Loguetown intuyo que ese chico se convertiría en alguien problemático y reconocido, pero sobre todo que sería alguien capaz de cambiar las cosas como las conocían, y no se equivocó.

\- Por eso los he llamado aquí!, quiero hacer un trato con ustedes – les dijo feliz el capitán.

\- Déjame adivinar! – se atrevió a hablar de nuevo el Almirante – quieres entregarte a la Marina con la condición de que dejemos libres a tus Nakamas!- era lo que había hecho el anterior Rey de los piratas antes de morir, y sabía que este mocoso también sacrificaría su vida por sus nakamas.

\- Hai! Eso es correcto – le respondió aun sonriente el pelinegro.

\- Pero Luffy-san, si hacemos eso entonces serás ejecutado en un mes! O antes! – rebatió Coby, todos los marines se encontraban en alerta máxima para capturar al pelinegro desde que consiguió su título.

\- Si! Es poco tiempo – comenzó pensativo Luffy – pero estará bien, de verdad chicos, estoy preparado para la muerte! – volvió a sonreírles de forma tranquilizadora y feliz.

Smoker solo dio un suspiro de resignación ante la petición del menor, era una gran oportunidad para la Marina y no podían rechazarla, el dejar ir a los otros piratas era poco comparado con atrapar al centro del problema – De acuerdo!... primero tenemos que conversarlo con el Almirante de Flota y la marina, pero es muy poco probable que se rehúsen!-

\- Pero Smoker-san, de verdad va dejar que Luffy-san haga esto? – seguía intentando convencerlos el pelirosa.

\- Es lo mejor Coby! – le dijo Luffy conciliador – me gustaría dejar a mis Nakamas a salvo antes de irme!-

El pelirrosa solo de dio una mirada triste, pero la determinación de Luffy resaltaba en sus ojos, sabía que no cambiaría de parecer- De acuerdo! – respondió resignado el joven Vicealmirante.

\- Aun así hay un favor personal que me gustaría pedirles a ambos – volvió a hablarles el moreno con tono serio– seguro saben que cuando murió Gold Roger se inició una búsqueda masiva para encontrar a su hijo, mi hermano Ace, y que en esa búsqueda murieron muchas mujeres inocentes!-

\- No quieres que suceda lo mismo, cierto? – volvió a acertar Smoker.

El moreno solo negó suavemente – No! Es por eso que quisiera que alejaran todas las sospechas para que no busquen a mis hijos, no solo he tenido amantes mujeres en mi vida, quisiera que centraran toda la atención en los hombres que han sido mis amantes para que no piensen ni siquiera en buscar a mis hijos –

\- ¿Tienes hijos? – se preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco, ese mocoso siempre le pareció demasiado… no del tipo que dejaría hijos, aunque tenía algunas sospechas.

\- Lo haremos! No dejaría que intentaran matar a niños inocentes! Tienes mi palabra! – dijo con total confianza Coby.

\- También la mía, no dejaremos que encuentren a tus hijos! – le prometió también Smoker, superando su incredulidad inicial, el pelinegro no era de los mienten después de todo.

\- Muchas gracias chicos! Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes! – Decía feliz Luffy – aunque sean marines shishishi! – bromeo un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Luffy-san?, tu eres el malo aquí, eres un pirata! – reclamaba a juego Coby.

\- Pero somos amigos, no? – dijo Luffy.

\- Por supuesto que no! – fingía enojo Coby.

\- Hee! – se quejaba Luffy con cara triste haciendo reír tanto a Coby, que incluso Smoker soltaba unas risas.

Siguieron bromeando y bebiendo por un rato hasta que por fin la curiosidad pudo más en Smoker y se vio obligado a preguntar.

\- Oye Mugiwara – dijo Smoker más en confianza con la bebida – ¿cuántos hijos tienes? – esa duda le carcomía tanto como saber quiénes eran los niños.

\- Ocho! ¿Por qué? – respondió como si nada el pelinegro.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿De verdad tuviste ocho hijos? – grito sorprendido Coby.

\- Hai! Algunos de ellos son muy reconocidos y sería un problema si todos supieran que soy su padre! – explico Luffy.

\- ¿Los has conocido personalmente? – pregunto curioso Coby.

\- Si! A todos ellos, no me gustaría ser como mi padre, por eso todos tienen recuerdos de mí – dijo Luffy.

\- Te entiendo Luffy-san – dijo el pelirosa.

\- Eres un padre muy problemático – afirmo Smoker.

\- Shishishi! Eso es cierto! – Confirmo Luffy - ¿Les gustaría saber quiénes son mis hijos?-

\- ¿Nos lo dirías? – pregunto inmediatamente interesado Smoker.

\- Guardaríamos el secreto! por supuesto! – decía Coby para convencerlo.

\- Y en caso de que la táctica de disuasión a la Marina no funcionara nos serviría de mucho saber a quién tenemos que proteger! – dijo el Almirante muy diplomático.

\- Shishishi! Tienes razón – dijo Luffy mientras daba un largo trago a su copa terminando su contenido y viendo como los dos hombres frente a él esperaban expectantes – El primero de ellos se llama Sethy y vive en Arabasta, acaba de cumplir 10 años!-

\- Te refieres al Príncipe Nefertari Sethy, cierto?, su madre es la Princesa Nefertari Vivi, siempre lo sospeche, el Rey Cobra lo proclamo su segundo hijo pero él nació casi nueve meses después de que regresara la Princesa – dijo inmediatamente Smoker feliz de confirmar su teoría, Tashigi le debía unos habanos muy caros.

\- Shishishi! Tienes razón, es un poco difícil ocultarlo, tu estuviste en Arabasta cuando todo sucedió! – decía obvio Luffy.

\- Pero ese niño está en la línea de sucesión! Nadie sospecharía que no es hijo del Rey Cobra! – decía incrédulo Coby.

\- Nadie que no fuera un Marine que sospeche de la Princesa y su asociación con piratas durante el tiempo necesario para que el niño naciera- dijo inquisitivo el peliblanco, a lo que Coby solo asintió en comprensión.

\- Bien! Mi segundo hijo se llama Archie, vive en la isla del cielo, tiene 9 años, es un par de meses menor que Sethy, su madre se llama Connis! – explico como si nada Luffy.

\- Un niño un poco más difícil de encontrar, sin duda! – dijo Smoker pensando en voz alta.

\- Oye Luffy, cuando comenzaste tu viaje tenías 17 años, verdad? – pregunto Coby no creyéndose que su amigo dejara dos hijos apenas iniciara su viaje.

\- Así es!, ¿por qué la pregunta? – confirmo Luffy.

\- No! No es por nada en especial! – le respondió Coby.

\- Continua Mugiwara! Quien es tu tercer hijo? – apuro Smoker

\- De acuerdo!…La tercera es Valery, ella tiene 9 años, pero no hace mucho que los cumplió- respondió pensativo el moreno- vive en la Isla de las mujeres con su madre Margaret!-

\- Espera! ¿Tu hija es de la Tribu de las Kuja? – preguntaba sorprendido Coby.

\- Hai! Fue cuando estuve en la Isla de las mujeres! – confirmo divertido Luffy con las reacciones de ambos Marines, pues Smoker casi se ahoga con su trago al escucharlo.

\- ¿Has visitado la Isla de las mujeres? – decía incrédulo Smoker, hasta él sabía cuánto despreciaba la emperatriz del mar a los hombres.

\- Si! Puedo visitarla cada vez que quiera, tengo un permiso especial de Hancock para poder visitar a mi hija Corallus… cierto, Hancock es la madre de mis otros dos hijos, los mellizos, Corallus es la niña, la mayor, y Eryx el niño, el menor, tienen 8 años, pero mi hija vive con su madre en la Isla de las mujeres y mi hijo vive en la villa de Fosha, vive con mi amiga Makino y su hijo- contaba Luffy divertido con la cara de sorpresa de los otros dos.

\- Eso es imposible! – Exclamo Coby – ¿Tú eres el padre de la princesa de las Kuja?-

\- Siempre nos preguntamos quien habría sido el padre de la hija de la emperatriz del mar! Pero nunca me imaginé esto! – comento sorprendido Smoker.

\- Jajaja! Mi sexto hijo es un tritón, se llama Akiyoshi, tiene 7 años y vive en la nueva Isla Gyojin!- siguió sorprendiéndolos Luffy.

\- Espera de nuevo! Si el Principe Akiyoshi es tu hijo, significa que la Princesa Shirahoshi es la madre! Eso sí es imposible! – decía Smoker mientras terminaba su trago y rápidamente se servía otro, definitivamente lo necesitaba.

\- Creí que la Princesa Shirahoshi era una sirena de 15 metros! – pensaba Coby en voz alta.

\- Lo es, te lo aseguro! – le respondió Smoker, él la había conocido en una Reviere.

\- Entonces cómo es que… no!, no!, no quiero saberlo! – decía el pelirosa negando frenéticamente.

\- De todas formas no te lo hubiera dicho!... pervertido! – le respondió Luffy.

\- ¿Yo soy el pervertido?! Si fuiste tú el que… no!, no!, mejor no me digas nada! – decía Coby sacudiendo frenéticamente su cabeza en negación mientras Luffy se reía de él.

\- No podré quitarme esa imagen mental en semanas! – se quejó Smoker tomando otro trago.

\- Jajaja! Lo siento chicos! – seguía burlándose el moreno.

\- Continua mugiwara! Quienes son los otros dos? – pregunto el peliblanco.

\- Bueno mi séptimo hijo se llama Aristeo, también tiene 7 años, pero solo es menor que Akiyoshi por un par de meses, él vive en Dressrosa, su madre se llama Rebecca!- decía como si nada Luffy.

\- También tenía mis sospechas de ese niño, hasta donde sé la Reina Viola lo reconoció como su sobrino, así que también es un Príncipe en la línea de sucesión! – comento el peliblanco.

\- Por lo visto tienes un fetiche con las princesas Luffy-san! – afirmo Coby.

\- Shishishi! No estoy seguro! He tenido varias amantes más, pero solo con ellas tuve hijos – Le decía Luffy aun divertido– Mi último hijo se llama Toru, tiene 4 años, es hijo de Nami, por lo que no puede viajar con nosotros, así que vive en Cocoyashi con la hermana de Nami!-

\- Vaya! Eso debió ser muy difícil para ambos! – le dijo Coby

Luffy solo afirmo con la cabeza antes de responder melancólico – Era por su bien!-

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, Smoker no podía creer la lista de mujeres y niños que acababa de dar Mugiwara, su estirpe estaría gobernando 4 países en algunos años, si no fuera porque conocía al muchacho hubiera jurado que lo hizo apropósito para ganar poder, pero eso no era cierto, podría jurarlo ya que el moreno estaba muriendo a tan corta edad, por eso necesitaba que alejaran la sospecha de sus probables hijos, si esos niños eran descubiertos no solo caerían ellos, estaba seguro que países completos serían arrasados por defenderlos, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, pero con esa lista de nombres tan impresionante dudaba que su lista de amantes masculinos pudiera ocultar tan conocidas mujeres.

\- Dudo mucho que tu plan funcione! – dijo el peliblanco algo decaído

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono Luffy.

\- A tus hijos! Será muy difícil ocultar tus relaciones con esas mujeres y el posterior nacimiento de los niños! – le dijo triste y frustrado el Almirante, acababa de prometerle algo casi imposible al muchacho.

\- No lo será, solo estuve con ellas unos pocos días, además muchos de mis amantes estuvieron en ese mismo tiempo que conocí a cada una de las madres de mis hijos, solo deben interrogarlos, ni siquiera tienen que mentir en cuanto al tiempo! – Le respondió confiado Luffy, después de todo los planes que idearan Robin y Nami siempre resultaban bien – Hasta Coby y Helmeppo pueden testificar como mis amantes!-

\- Luffy-san! – le reclamo Coby totalmente sonrojado

Smoker solo clavo la mirada en su compañero Marine con un aire acusador – ¿Has tenido tratos con piratas? – le pregunto enojado.

\- No es lo que crees Smoker-san! – Se excusó el pelirosa – sucedió cuando aún era Sargento solo fue una vez y estaba fuera de mis funciones-

\- No lo regañes Humitos! Fue antes de que comenzara su relación con Helmeppo! – le defendió Luffy

\- Luffy-san! Eso también es altamente confidencial! – volvió a reclamarle Coby a lo que el aludido solo se rio.

\- Como sea! Nunca se ha sabido nada de tus relaciones personales, ¿cómo esperas que crean de repente que tuviste solo amantes masculinos? – continuo Smoker.

\- No es tan difícil de creer!, Zoro y Sanji también fueron mis amantes antes de convertirse en pareja, también lo fue Ussop antes de casarse, ellos son mis Nakamas y me han acompañado en todas mis aventuras! – dijo Luffy

\- Pero no podemos dejar que ellos testifiquen ante la marina, podríamos exponerlos y quedarían atrapados por ser tus Nakamas – le explico Coby.

\- Además el testimonio de Coby como tu ex amante podría no ser suficiente para convencer al nuevo Gobierno Mundial y tampoco podemos estar seguros por el testimonio de piratas al azar! – volvía a notar el peliblanco.

\- Bien! Otro agente de la marina que podrían llamar sería a Rob Lucci, creo que lo conocen! – decía pensativo el moreno.

\- ¿El comandante del Cipher Pol? – y justo cuando pensaba que no podía volver a impresionarlo Smoker volvía a perder.

\- Hai! Lo conocí en Water Seven mientras trabajaba en Galley-la, aunque después tuve que luchar contra él en Ennies Lobby cuando fuimos a rescatar a Robin! – recordaba Luffy.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que allá sido tu amante si lucharon en Ennies Lobby? – pregunto Coby

\- shishishi! Fue una lucha intensa! – respondió divertido el capitán.

\- Por favor no sigas! No quiero otra imagen mental que me cause pesadillas! – se quejó Smoker

\- De todas maneras también pueden preguntar a Kid y a Marco, ambos fueron mis amantes – siguió indicando Luffy.

\- ¿Hablas de los Yonkou Eusstas "Capitan" Kid y Marco "el Fénix"? – pregunto tembloroso Coby

\- Por supuesto! Aun teníamos fiestas juntos! – confirmo el moreno

\- Mi corazón no soportara esto más tiempo – volvió a quejarse Smoker – solo dinos los nombres de Capitanes que podrían afirmar que fueron tus amantes y ya, quiero salir de aquí con mi cordura casi intacta-

\- Jajaja! Lo siento de nuevo! Está bien… veamos… Capitanes… pues ya mencione a Kid, Marco, están también Torao (Law), Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Basil, Drake, Kuzan, Helmeppo y Killer, Bellamy, Crocodile… aunque ellos no son Capitanes, pero bueno, ¿creen que sea suficiente con ellos? – decía Luffy muy quitado de la pena.

\- Lo son para mí! – Smoker sentía que se ponía verde, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo pensó en ese mocoso como alguien inocente.

Después que terminaron su conversación y varias botellas con ella, volvieron a la otra habitación donde el caos seguía reinando integrándolos rápidamente a la fiesta, pero ninguno de los tres marines podía permanecer demasiado tiempo o les causaría problemas, Smoker acordó con Coby hablar con el Almirante de Flota y la marina, dejándole a Luffy un plazo de una semana para volver por él, lo cual agradeció.

…

…

.

…

…

El tiempo paso muy rápido, pronto la ejecución de Luffy tuvo lugar en el mismo sitio donde años antes lo capturara Buggy, pero esta vez no hubo suerte que lo salvara, no temiendo a nada el joven pirata había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro, y tal como se esperaba Smoker su muerte solo trajo más caos, pues esta vez el pirata los había incitado a vivir tan libremente como fueran capaces, y sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Poco después de la ejecución el Almirante de Flota y el nuevo Gobierno Mundial convocaron a una junta con solo los altos mandos, los Vicealmirante y Almirantes estaban ahí, se planteaban la necesidad de una búsqueda por hijos del recientemente ejecutado Rey Pirata, muchos comenzaron a decir sus sospechas, pero tal y como habían planeado Smoker y Coby expusieron sus dudas en cuanto a la preferencia de amantes de Mugiwara, nombrando a probables involucrados de los cuales inmediatamente se solicitó confirmación.

Enviaron mensajes de los cuales solo esperaban una respuesta corta o simplemente ninguna respuesta, pero para sorpresa de todos la mayoría de los involucrados estuvo dispuestos a llamar directamente o hacerse presentes para afirmar tal situación; si Smoker había querido conservar su sanidad mental fallo terriblemente en su previsión, y no era el único, ningún miembro en la sala era capaz de mantener la mirada en alto ante lo descriptivos que fueron la mayoría de los testimonios.

Kid, Trafalgar, Marco, Bartolomeo y Cavendish llamaron por den den mushi y habían sido bastante descriptivos en cuanto a su vida sexual mientras fueron amantes de Luffy, a nadie le quedo duda de que fuera verdad. El comandante del Cipher Pol Rob Lucci y el shichibukai Basil Hawkins, habían sido llamados para dar testimonio en persona, cosa de la cual también se arrepintieron pues ninguno de los dos tuvo modestia al explicar la naturaleza de su relación con el alguna vez conocido pirata Mugiwara no Luffy. Drake, Kuzan, Bellamy y Crocodile fueron los únicos que solo llamaron, afirmaron la relación, indicaron el periodo de tiempo que mantuvieron dicha relación y colgaron una vez termino el protocolo de preguntas, Smoker se arrepintió mucho de que no los llamaran primero y no necesitaran las otras confirmaciones; pero una vez comenzó la deliberación todos aceptaron las pruebas y se excluyó la búsqueda de los niños.

No fue sino hasta años después que Smoker se encontrara leyendo el periódico cuando un cartel de recompensa casi le hiciera ahogarse con el café, en el cartel se encontraba un chico pelinegro de ojos azul marino, parecía tener 17 años y una sonrisa muy familiar, se podía leer claramente "Se busca, vivo o muerto, Eryx el Dragon, 50.000 berrys", una buena recompensa para ser la primera y Smoker podía estar seguro que los problemas volverían a empezar, después de todo era una nueva era para la piratería.

Fin

Hijo - Madre

Akiyoshi (brillante y bueno) 7 años - Princesa Shirahoshi

Aristeo (el mejor) 7 años- Princesa Rebeca

Nerfertari Sethy (nombre egipcio familia nefertari) 10 años - Princesa Nerfetari Vivi

Corallus y Eryx (nombres de tipos de boas) 8 años - Emperatriz Boa Hancock

Valeria (ser fuerte) 9 años - Guerrera Margaret

Archie (verdadero, audaz) 9 años - Connis Skypeia

Toru (mar) 4 años - Nami la navegante

Hola y muchas gracias por leer, este fic nació en una divertida discusión con mi hermano acerca de la suerte que tiene Luffy para encontrar Princesas y mujeres lindas que salvar, y comento muy malicioso sobre como le pagarían, y de ahí comenzamos a idear sobre lo potente que seria el semental Luffy y como podría dejar hijos regados en todos lados jajaja, y despues mi vena yaoi se desperto y pense, por qué solamente con mujeres si la vida es libertad, y también agregue amantes hombres y ya de ahí nació esta locura de fic con Smoker contándonos sobre la vida romántica de Luffy, lo siento por la idea tan absurda pero me parecio demasiado divertida como para dejarla pasar, otra vez gracias por leer, bye-bye!


End file.
